Angry
by venustus99
Summary: Puck and Lauren hit a bump in their road and they're both angry.  Notes: This fic is more angsty than I inteded.  It was also intended as a one-shot, but I think there may need to be a follow up.  Please let me know if you would like a second chapter.


"Jesus, Puckerman, it's not like we're exclusive or anything."

"Number one: I'm not down with Jesus. Number two: Puck does. Not. Share. That was a fucking shitty move, Zizes. And you know it." Puck punched the locker next to hers and stormed off. He waited till he was safely out of sight before he shook his hand and looked down at his bleeding knuckles. _Fuck, that hurt. _ He stalked to his truck and climbed into the drivers' seat, contemplating whether to drive off or sit there and sulk. If he drove, he knew what would happen – he would take off head in one direction or another and drive way too fast and keep going until he ran out of gas. He'd done it before and that never ended well. If he just sat in his truck someone would see him, Kurt or Finn or some random and they would either try to talk and make him feel better (which would just make him want to bust up his other fist) or the gossip mill would be rampant by lunchtime.

_Fuck this_, he thought, _New Puck, new plan._ He jumped back down from his truck and took off walking. Before he could think where he could go or should go, he looked up and he was at the park – so he sat on a swing and closed his eyes. He _was_ a new Puck. Old Puck wouldn't give a flying fuck if a girl he was with kissed another guy. "On to the next chick," would have been his normal motto. Honestly the girl didn't matter if she was there, willing and didn't use teeth. But there was no denying; to himself or anyone else, that he had been a different guy recently. It could have been just growing up, meeting and then losing Beth, Juvie, Lauren – but most likely it was a combination of all of those things that were causing the change in him. He was trying so hard to show Lauren he was a good guy, that he wanted to be with her (not just wanted her – there was actually a difference, he realized), and then she goes and kisses her ex? What the fuck?

He assumed that after Prom and after nationals – after they actually had sex – that they were together for real now. She let him hold her hand in the hall on the last day of school and that sealed the deal – at least in his mind – she was his girl. But apparently she didn't see it that way. He picked up another rock and chucked it in the water as hard as he could. It didn't help settle the feeling that he wanted to punch something again or tackle someone or just inflict damage on anything, but it was better than crying.

* * *

><p>Lauren felt ill all morning. She had no idea why she kissed her ex. Well, maybe that's not entirely true, but there were no reasons she was ready to admit to herself yet. <em>If I was gonna kiss my ex, why the fuck did I do it in the Breadstix parking lot?<em> _I am a fucking moron!_ He wanted to meet. "It's been nine months Lauren, I know I hurt you. I just want to catch up." _Blah, blah, freakin' blah._ Yeah maybe she shouldn't have gone. Maybe she should have told Puck. Most definitely she should have kneed him in the balls when he kissed her in the parking lot. But she didn't do any of those things. And, of course, Santana was in the parking lot – probably trading BJs for breadsticks **again** – and OF COURSE she took a video on her phone and sent it to Puck.

Lauren finished up wrestling practice where her head had clearly not been in the game. She was the fucking captain and let a sophomore pin her. A SOPHOMORE. It was the beginning of August and people were starting to gear up for the start of school, sports teams in full practice mode. It had been over two months that she and Puck had really been together together, and seven months since he started wooing her. She was distracted even in the shower after practice, conditioning her hair twice instead of shampooing. She was off in la-la land trying to figure out her own brain when she noticed Puck's truck still in the parking lot. All the other football guys 'cars were gone after their morning practice. At first she walked right by and slid into her car.

_Fuck it, it was just a kiss. He is the king of cheating, he should know when something is not that big of a deal._ She fished her keys out of her pocket.

_But he never cheated on you. He never even looked at another girl with you._ She dropped her keys in her lap and laid her head on the steering wheel.

_He probably would have cheated on you anyway, the new crop of Cheerios are super hot. You were just saving the time and pain. _She never understood what people meant when they said they were wrestling with themselves. Real wrestling she understands – domination, physical power, controlling – so wrestling with your own mind never made any sense. Until her thoughts were doing battle with each other.

She realized she had been in her car in the heat long enough that the air was getting thick and hard to breathe, but she wasn't ready to go anywhere yet. On the spur of the moment, she jumped out of her car and strode over to Puck's still empty truck and climbed over the tailgate and laid down in the bed. At least here she could think with the breeze blowing across her body every once in a while. _You're just a big frightened baby. _

_You felt the 'I love you's fighting to slip out of your damned mouth and you ran like a fucking child. _ Her stomach twisted in a thousand knots.

_Hey, you really did care about Steve once. Maybe it was just a goodbye. A check to make sure no spark was still there. _ Wrestling with your own mind was more exhausting than physical wrestling and soon Lauren was drifting off.

* * *

><p>"Zizes, what the fuck? Wake up!"<p>

She was disoriented and the sun was blinding. "Huh?"

"What are you doing in my truck? How long have you been here, it's hot as hell. What were you thinking?"

"I'm fine, I was just doing some thinking." She sat up, intended on hopping out of the truck and leaving as quickly as possible, but when she hit the ground, her vision grayed out and she felt like her knees were melting and refusing to hold up her body. Color started returned to her vision and she was slumped against Puck's chest, with his arms tightly gripped around her waist.

"Yeah, you're _totally_ fine. C'mon." He said dragging her by the hand and helping her climb into the passenger seat of his truck. He was still pissed, she could tell the way he did everything like he was punching something. When he turned the key in the ignition, when he shifted into reverse, when he pressed the gas – he did them all with more force than was necessary. He pulled into a gas station and came back with a huge bottle of Powerade and a candy bar for her and a SlimJim for him. "You're probably dehydrated. You should drink that before you pass out again." She didn't like this new tone where he didn't call her babe, not even once. Where he hadn't looked her in the eye since he asked her if the video was real and she just shrugged.

"Listen, Puck, we should talk."

"Yeah, well, I'm not really in the talking mood," he looked down at his hand and picked at the dried blood across his knuckles.

Lauren's eyes grew wide, "Holy hell, Puck, what the fuck did you do to your hand?"

"It's fine. I'm **fine**." He still wouldn't look at her but started driving. He seemed to be driving aimlessly, and he probably was, until they pulled up to the edge of the reservoir. Puck backed the truck up to the edge of the water and got out to sit on the tailgate without saying a word. Lauren sat in confused silence for a second before she followed him. "You want to talk, so talk."

Lauren was on the edge of trembling from nerves. She felt much better after the drink, but in her mind she would blame her jitters on dehydration. She expected him to come at her with a thousand questions that she could answer, defend herself. But he was just silent, waiting, staring at the water. She started shakily from the beginning. "Ummm… well I dated Steve before you for like six months. He's a wrestler at Garfield. He was an ass and fucked me over so when we broke up I just ignored him. He texted me to see if I would meet him for dinner, just to catch up. I guess to apologize? So, maybe I should have told you, but I met him Sunday evening. After dinner, he just kind of kissed me in the parking lot. But HE kissed ME."

Puck interrupted her with a look followed by a harsh tone. "That is fucking bullshit. No one kisses Lauren fucking Zizes without her permission. You think I forget trying to kiss you for three solid months? If you didn't want him to kiss you, he would be looking at his ball in a jar right now. You kissed him too. You kissed him for 27 fucking seconds. I counted." He was looking at her now and the feeling she got made her kind of wish he still was avoiding her eyes. "I think you're a big fucking liar. I think you want people to think you're a badass but you're really just a scared little girl."

"Fuck. You. I am not scared. What the fuck could I possibly be scared of?" Her heart was pounding now, nerves and anger.

"You're scared of every little emotion in your head. You were scared to date me because you knew I could see the real you. You were scared to have sex with me because it would make our relationship real. You were scared because you knew we are falling in love and you thought you could fuck us up before you had to deal with that fact. Well too fucking bad, little girl, I'm not letting you off that easy. You have to deal with it."

She was seething now. It didn't matter that what he was saying were the exact words she couldn't even say to herself. Her mind spun trying to think of a retort that would sting him like his words were stinging her. "Well maybe I just wanted to kiss someone who knows what he's doing. Some who actually gets my motor running."

"Hell no," Puck muttered as he grabbed Lauren's face and crushed his mouth to hers. He sunk his hands into her hair and teased her lip with his tongue till she sighed just enough to slip his tongue in her mouth. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling it with his teeth and following by the stroke of his tongue. He kissed her till her lungs were screaming for air and when he pulled back he kissed along her jawline till he could suck on her ear. She was squirming and groaning slightly under his mouth. "Don't think I don't remember what gets you wet." He pulled away and sat there, staring her down with his arms folded across his chest.

"Screw you! And I know what makes you hard?" she challenged as she pushed him back till he was laying back in the bed of the truck. She threw a leg of his waist so she was straddling his hips. She flung her shirt off so she was in her lacy bra and her shorts. She pushed his shirt up and ran her hands up and down his torso, before she leaned over dragging her breasts across his belly and swirled her tongue around his nipple. She felt him stirring against her center and rolled her hips against his at the same time she sucked his nipple into her mouth. He was moaning and raising his hips up to meet her movements, completely rock hard. She sat up, still straddling him. She sat up, still straddling him. "So don't say I don't know your body either, ass."

"You may know what it takes to get me started, but I can make you scream my name every fucking time. I don't just get your motor running, I run your motor in fucking overdrive and you can't deny it." She raised her eyebrow to challenge his confidence till he grabbed her hips and rolled them over together so he was on top of her. He legs instantly parted for him and her shot her a look as if to say 'You can't resist me and you know it.' He mouth went to her neck, sucking and biting on the sloping curve between her shoulder and neck while his hands teased her breasts still covered in lace. He slipped one hand under her back and unhooked her bra with practiced dexterity. He kissed a line down across her collarbone and the curve of her breast before sucking one of her hard peaks into his mouth. Lauren moaned and her hips lifted off the bed of the truck. Puck took that opportunity to slide her shorts off her hips and tossed them to the side.

Lauren was fighting with her body not to react to him, to his touch or kiss, but it was impossible. Over the past months he had taken note of every touch that made her squirm, every move that made her cry out. And he was using every single one of those to his advantage right now. His mouth continued its ministrations at her nipples and his fingertips teased the edge of her panties. She bucked against his hand and he moved her panties to the side and sunk a finger inside of her. She was soaking wet and he could already feel her walls quivering around his finger. He added a second finger and started in on a steady rhythm, returning his mouth to hers. Lauren's hands gripped at the back of Puck's t-shirt, trying desperately to pull him closer to her while his hands drove her crazy. He began stroking her clit with his thumb is small steady circles. He breathed against her lips, "I know you want to come right now, I can feel you. Just say it. Just say my name and I will make you come."

She was shaking with desire and her blood was on fire. Her intended words, "Fuck you, Puck," came out of her body without her control as "Fuck… Puck," just as uncontrollable as her body's reaction to his. He maintained the pressure on her externally while curled his fingers inside of her, pressing on the spot that he knew would push her over the edge. She came undone, shaking and crying out his name in orgasm. He stroked her slowly till her breathing returned to a semi-normal pace.

His mouth was pressed against her neck. "Don't pretend there is _anyone_ better than me. I know every inch of this body. I study it like geeks study math in school. You just screamed my name and I didn't even take my clothes off. This body," he ran his hand down from her neck to her thigh, "was made for me to please. You're not fooling anyone."

"Yeah, Puckerman? You don't think I know everything you like?" She palmed his hard shaft through his shorts. "I know exactly what to do with this to make you see stars." She rolled them back over again, facing a little resistance from Puck which she easily overcame, literally vying for who would end up on top. Lauren unceremoniously unzipped his pants and removed them in one swift motion, along with his boxers. She stroked his length, twisting her hand just enough to make him twitch and his head to fall back against the truck with a dull thud. He had been turned on for so long at this point, his cock looked purple and angry (almost as angry as his face when he punched that locker). Lauren spread the wetness seeping from him across the head and smiled at the rumbling groan he let escape. His eyes were closed tightly and she knew he expected to feel her mouth, so she positioned herself above him and slowly lowered herself onto his cock till he was buried fully inside her.

Puck's eyes snapped open at the sensation he was not expecting. He was met by the sight of Lauren's body on display above him. He started to reach his hands to her body, but she leaned over and pressed them to the truck bed next to his head. "I'm fucking _you_ this time, Puckerman." He breasts brushed against his chest and he sucked in a quick breath. She just barely started moving her hips in tiny rotations, his pelvis fighting to lift and thrust into her hard and fast. But those damn wrestling moves, those strong thighs kept him clamped into place. Slowly, so slowly, Lauren lifted her hips till he nearly slipped out of her, before slamming back down on him. She was right, he saw stars. She kept his hands pinned while she rode him hard, with a fast steady rhythm. Puck forced his eyes to stay open to watch her bounce over him, driving him higher with each movement. Lauren was tensing more and more with each of her movements too, feeling her body climb higher every time he moaned. Her thighs' grip on his hips relaxed and he was finally able to thrust up and meet her movements for a few hard thrusts before he cried out and emptied himself inside of her. Lauren could feel the pulses of his orgasm inside of her and surprised even herself as she tumbled over the edge again, coming hard around his cock. She slumped against his chest, their bodies still tangled together.

"Holy fuck, Lauren," Puck panted when he finally had enough breath to speak. She smirked at him in smug victory. "I still made you come twice, woman, so there is no denying that I do you better than _anyone_ else could."

He ran his hand down her cheek, pushing the hair stuck to her sweaty forehead back from her eyes. "But don't think just because you can prove you can rock my world off its axis means you're off the goddamned hook. You gotta figure out or admit to yourself why you would try to get rid of me my pulling a stupid ass move like Sunday night. And you also gotta think about why I won't let you get rid of me that easy. I am here. I am sticking around." He was sitting up now, pulling on his boxers and shorts and tossing her her clothes. "I fucking love you and you know it. And until you are ready to accept that, you get no more of this," he swept his hand down indicating his body. Lauren was pulling on her own clothes trying to keep her mouth from hanging open at his words. Puck hopped down from the truck bed and offered her his hand. "Now get in the truck and let me take you home."


End file.
